


Wolfs and witch of inaba

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Adoption, Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Akechi Goro Redemption, Aragaki Shinjiro Lives, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Female Persona 3 Protagonist and Male Persona 3 Protagonist are Twins, Headcanon, Healthy Relationships, Inaba (Persona Series), LGBTQ Character, Love Triangles, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mild Blood, Nail Polish, Persona 3 Portable, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Polyamory, Summer Vacation, Trans Male Shirogane Naoto, Vampire Hanamura Yosuke, Were-Creatures, Werefoxes, Werewolf Support Group, Werewolf Turning, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Something is roaming in the streets of inaba kanji went to investigate one night a was bit by a large wolf... and caught a illness...or so he thoughtBut who are these new people that show up in town?And what up with yosuke?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Original Male Character(s), Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Aragaki Shinjiro/Sanada Akihiko, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Shirogane Naoto/Original Female Character(s), Tatsumi Kanji/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Wolfs and witch of inaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howl in the moon light

Kanji woke up to a loud howl and growled and got up he grabbed a metal bat and went outside " HEY , PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!" The light blonde male shouted into the night slamming his bat on the ground.

He then felt a pair of eyes on him thinking it was his mother he wave over and said " it alright ma, I got this" he said to who he thought was his mother till a sharp pain spread across his shoulder he looked over and see a large wolf sliver eyes.

**In the morning**

" Kanji is in the hospital?!" Nastume shouted looking at they leader who nodded " it was a really bad dog bite form what his mother told me " yu said as he pated a in pain yosuke " ugh I think I should go too ...I feel like am Burning up" he muttered as he hold his stomach only to be ignore by the crew.

" Maybe we should visit him" nastume asked which caused the others to nodded and yosuke to whimpers " am here too ya know" he muttered softly. 


End file.
